


Transient

by Borsari



Series: Sweet Eternity [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bloodplay, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Ди возвращается, чтобы найти Гарри мертвым на своей кровати.
Relationships: Harry Potter/D (Vampire Hunter D)
Series: Sweet Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731367
Kudos: 26





	Transient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Transient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684691) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Ди смотрит на тело, неподвижно лежащее на кровати, на кол, пронзивший сердце. Кажется, что все сделано мастерски, но, учитывая ограничения человеческой физиологии, без молотка тут не обошлось, который так и остался лежать на полу. Какой-то герой, должно быть, обронил его, когда вампир заходился в смертельной агонии.  
— Мне так жаль, — бормочет администратор гостиницы, заламывая руки. У нее смертельно бледное лицо, и смотрит она куда угодно, но только не на тело. — Мы не знаем, как он пробрался внутрь. Его нашла горничная, когда собралась провести уборку. Мы можем только предположить, что он дожидался вас. Какое счастье, что на тот момент в здании находился охотник. Заметьте, это был охотник на драконов, но он знал, что нужно было делать и...   
Ди молчит. Под плащом он так сильно сжимает руки в кулаки, что у паразита нет ни единого шанса, чтобы показаться. А у самого Ди, кажется, едва хватает сил, чтобы не сорваться.  
— Мы… гостиница, конечно же, возьмет на себя возмещение всех убытков и позаботится о… о беспорядке, — тараторит администратор. — Вам все компенсируют. Дадим другую комнату — лучше, — и, если вашей собственности был нанесен...  
— Нет, спасибо, — вдруг говорит Ди.  
Он знает, что едва может сдерживаться. Администратор еле-еле стоит на ногах и уже чуть ли не на грани обморока. Она не моргает, и Ди видит, как постепенно розовеют белки ее глаз.  
— Уходите.  
Долю секунды администратор колеблется, балансируя на грани между долгом и просачивающимся в сознание ужасом, что несет в себе ничем не прикрытая аура Ди.   
— Уходите, — повторяет Ди, прищурившись.  
Администратор без слов вылетает из комнаты, захлопывая за собой дверь. Ди слышит, как она сначала налетает на стену, а потом расталкивает толпящихся в зале людей. И ему совершенно нет дела до испуганных взволнованных перешептываний.  
Он подходит к своей кровати, на которой по прежнему лежит убитый вампир, и медленно садится на самый край.  
— Вот же дерьмо, — раздается от левой руки.  
Крови очень мало — Гарри оставался всего день или два до принятия очередной капсулы. Вместе с падающим из окна светом кажется, что его тело лежит тут не пару часов, а как минимум несколько недель, постепенно высыхая на солнце. Щеки опять впалые, глаза тонут в глазницах. Из полуоткрытого рта торчат совсем небольшие и уж точно не опасные клыки.  
Ди протягивает руку, касается холодной кожи Гарри и аккуратно закрывает ему рот.  
— И что теперь? — спрашивает паразит. — Он вернется, да? Он же всегда говорил, что умирает, а потом возвращается. Так ведь?  
Ди смотрит на паразита, а потом переводит взгляд на Гарри. Именно это он и говорил, только вот сам Ди никогда этого не видел. Гарри еще ни разу не умирал в его присутствии, если не считать тех случаев, когда он терял свою человечность, становясь вампиром. Хоть Гарри и считал это смертью, Ди думал иначе.  
Но Гарри обещал, обещал, что будет жить. В то время как все были временными гостями жизни, он был временным гостем Смерти.  
Ди медленно ведет ладонью по холодному подбородку, по шее, касается прикрывающей грудь рубашки и деревянного кола. Он вошел очень глубоко, проткнув грудь насквозь.  
Гарри подловили ровно в полдень, когда он спал, совершенно беспомощный. Ди даже может представить себе горничную, которая зашла в комнату, а потом попятилась, не в силах выдавить из себя ни единого звука. Он буквально видит поднявшуюся вмиг тревогу и панику от обнаружения вампира и безумное решение возникшей проблемы — охотник на драконов, который предложил избавиться от угрозы.  
Ди снял эту комнату, чтобы у них с Гарри была возможность хоть раз поспать в нормальной кровати. Он думал, что отдохнуть в комфорте будет безопасно, но...  
Он смыкает пальцы вокруг кола и выдергивает его из впалой груди, которая теперь зияет рваной раной. Кости раздроблены, сердце пробито насквозь. Этот удивительно точный удар был смертельный. В любой другой ситуации Ди мог бы даже восхититься таким профессионализмом.  
Сможет ли Гарри залечить такую рану?  
Ди прижал левую ладонь к его груди.  
— Что-нибудь?  
Паразит обнюхивает рану, а потом подталкивает руку Ди выше, вынуждая его коснуться лба Гарри.  
— Ничего, — удрученно говорит он. — Но мы все-таки не знаем, как это работает.  
Все, что им остается делать сейчас, так это верить, что Гарри был прав, что он им не лгал.  
Ди еще пару секунд сидит на кровати, но потом все-таки встает. Используя простыни и мантию Гарри, он очень аккуратно, но крепко, закутывает его тело, сверху накидывая свой плащ. Это всё никак нельзя считать темным пространством, и если бы Гарри был жив, то точно бы начал гореть… но он мертв, а у Ди нет для него гроба.  
Подняв завернутого Гарри на руки, Ди выносит его из комнаты, идя мимо испуганной толпы вниз по лестнице к выходу из здания.  
— ...спорим, он знал его? — кто-то бормочет сзади, но Ди не обращает на это никакого внимания.  
Пару секунд он стоит на пороге гостиницы, там, где встречаются тени и солнечный свет. Из-за света Гарри едва ли начинает дымиться, поэтому Ди уверенно выходит наружу.  
Ди мог бы даже похвалить персонал гостиницы за скорость, потому что как только он делает пару шагов, то видит, что лошадь уже ждет его у входа. Ди скашивает взгляд на испуганного мальчишку-слугу, что топчется рядом, но молчит. Перекинув Гарри через спину лошади, он садится в седло позади него.  
Постояльцы гостиницы мнутся в дверях и высовываются из окон, глазея на происходящее. Кто-то — видимо, один из сотрудников — непрестанно причитает, требуя разъяснить, что же все-таки происходит, при этом уверяя, что господину охотнику, конечно же, все-все компенсируют, только успокойтесь, пожалуйста...  
Ди просто молча берет поводья.  
— Уф, — бормочет паразит. — Жду не дождусь, когда мы уже вернемся во Фронтир. Люди там знают, что не стоит лезть в чужие дела.  
Ди поворачивает лошадь и отправляется в путь. Через мгновение он выезжает с территории гостиницы, а через пару минут уже покидает город.  
* * *  
Не зная, возродится Гарри человеком или же вампиром, Ди находит убежище, чтобы дождаться этого момента. Это заброшенный дом примерно в десяти милях от города, где убили Гарри. Если судить по неухоженной дороге, которая к нему ведет, дом пустует уже несколько лет.  
Ди опускает Гарри на потрепанный диван, который до сих пор стоит в гостиной, и снимает с него плащ вместе с мантией и простынями. Он не видит никаких повреждений от солнца, но вот кое-какие изменения все-таки есть.  
Хоть и почти неуловимо, но рана выглядит меньше.   
— До сих пор ничего, — говорит паразит. — Если он и выздоравливает, я ничего и чувствую.  
— Может, какая-то древняя магия, — отзывается Ди.  
— Скорее, невозможная, — возражает паразит. Он изворачивается на ладони, чтобы посмотреть на Ди. — Ты же знаешь, что то, что случилось с Гарри, неестественно. И я не говорю, что это магия. Это неестественно.  
Ди прищуривается, но молчит.  
Всегда ходили слухи, гуляли сплетни и истории о вещах, которые выходили за рамки понимания самых могущественных и умнейших аристократов. Существовали отрасли древних наук недоступные даже Святому Предку.  
Их называли Древними Богами, потому что не могли понять.  
Ди опять проверяет рану Гарри — просто на всякий случай, — но изменений не видно, однако выглядит она лучше, чем в гостинице. Сам Гарри выздоравливает, но это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что его тело восстанавливается или магия вновь наполняет его. Словно сама реальность затягивается вокруг раны на груди Гарри, как будто вселенная требует, чтобы Гарри был целым.  
Неестественно.  
Ди встает, отворачиваясь. Ему нужно занавесить окна, в которые начинает просачиваться свет.  
* * *  
К тому моменту, как наступает ночь, рана Гарри совсем затягивается там, где она была меньше всего — на спине. Сердце все еще разорвано, а ребра сломаны, в груди, которая должна быть ровной и гладкой, до сих пор огромная дыра. Но сомнений уже нет.  
Ди сидит рядом с диваном на стуле, принесенном из кухни, и дышит чуточку свободнее. Снаружи идет дождь — похоже, регуляторы погоды постарались.  
— Богатый райончик, — замечает паразит. — Мало у кого во Фронтире хватит денег на такой ливень.  
Ди молчит, смотря на до сих пор чистое окно, по которому стекают потоки воды. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как они в последний раз оказывались в таком секторе, где города и поселения были разделены милями полей фермерских хозяйств и садов, а не дикой, наполненной монстрами пустыней. Здесь людям даже не нужно тратить свои деньги на электрические барьеры или мощные турели и винтовки — это делает само правительство, позволяя людям жить в роскоши.  
Конечно, земля до сих пор хранит реликвии аристократии — не найдется ни единого района без нависающего над полями величественного замка, все еще нетронутого людьми, которые там служили. Но здесь же спокойнее, безопаснее...  
Для людей.  
Ди опять смотрит на лежащего на диване Гарри.   
— Он выглядит немного лучше, — почти утешающе говорит паразит. — Хоть и не подает признаков жизни.  
Ди вздыхает и принимается ждать.  
* * *  
Кончики ушей Гарри постепенно теряют свою остроту. Ди не совсем уверен, когда это началось. Просто однажды, когда он на них смотрит, они кажутся круглее. Цвет кожи тоже стал розовее, отчего в целом Гарри выглядит здоровее, хоть и остается мертвым.   
— Все-таки человек, — говорит паразит, когда Ди проводит левой рукой по лицу Гарри. Просто на всякий случай. — Ему немного осталось. Если ничего не поменяется, то завтра он наверняка проснется.  
Ди кивает, мимоходом убирая прядь черных волос с глаз Гарри. Они уже не такие запавшие, как и щеки. Гарри выглядит намного человечнее.  
Ди не знает, нравится ему это или нет.  
* * *  
Они путешествовали вместе чуть больше семи лет. Ди не ожидал, что привыкнет к этому так быстро, но именно это и произошло. Гарри с легкостью вписался в его жизнь, и Ди до сих пор этому удивлялся. Гарри просто был с ним.  
Иногда — хотя на самом деле довольно редко — он помогал ему с работой. Ди, как правило, преследовал свою добычу в дневное время, когда она спала, так же, как и Гарри. Он обычно сворачивался калачиком в седельной сумке, не обращая внимания на то, что делал Ди.  
Но иногда обстоятельства были далеки от идеала. В такие моменты именно Ди становился целью вампиров, и тому приходилось охотиться по ночам. В таких случаях помощь Гарри была просто неоценимой. Все-таки с магией можно было найти все, что угодно. И не стоило забывать о впечатляющем наборе защитных и атакующих способностей.  
Но и у него были слабости.  
Гарри никогда не сможет стать древним аристократом — его состояние просто не позволит этого. Даже если каждый год обновлять Поцелуй, время не копится в его теле, как у обычного вампира. Тело Гарри отвергает это. Он всегда будет молодым и слабым вампиром.  
Он мог быть — и был прямо сейчас — слабостью Ди. И Ди не уверен, что сможет выдержать ее. Если пойдет слух, что Гарри является не просто невероятно умным котом, которого он с собой таскает...  
Что же за охотник на вампиров такой, путешествующий с вампиром?  
Ди переводит взгляд с Гарри на пол рядом с диваном и в который раз задается вопросом, сможет ли он жить без этого общения. Он старый, как и Гарри, невероятно старый, но у него нет амнезии, которая могла бы сократить эти долгие годы. Будучи дампиром, он никогда не сможет поселиться среди людей, как это сделал Гарри. Большую часть своего долгого существования он провел один.  
Раньше он думал, что всем доволен, что смирился с таким раскладом. Но вот Гарри мертв, и даже с учетом того, что он и правда выздоравливает, Ди все равно страшно. Что если… что если он все-таки не проснется?  
Что если он останется здесь, как неподвижный камень в потоке времени, снова один?  
Он скользит взглядом по Гарри, проверяя его состояние. Тот уже совсем человек: круглые уши, розовая кожа, клыков нет. Но кровь не течет в его венах. И хоть Гарри не похож не вампира, сейчас он скорее представляет из себя человеческий труп.  
Исцеление в смерти.  
Ди видел за свою жизнь много ужасного, но сейчас он впервые испытывает настоящий страх.  
* * *  
Ди моментально распахивает глаза и смотрит на диван, с которого впервые за два дня раздается скрипучий вздох. Гарри давится воздухом и замирает на мгновение, задерживая дыхание.  
— Гарри, — зовет Ди.  
Гарри сразу же переводит на него взгляд, быстро-быстро моргает, а потом щурится.  
— ...что случилось?  
Ди рассматривает его совсем человеческое лицо, изучает эмоции. Оно слегка отстраненное, чуть кривится от боли и полно замешательства.  
— Сколько ты помнишь? — спрашивает Ди, думая о том, как быстро после восстановления проблемы с памятью вновь возьмут верх над мозгом Гарри.  
— Я… пошел спать? — озадаченно интересуется Гарри, поворачивается, чтобы лечь на бок. Он тут же охает, начиная шарить рукой по груди в поисках раны, которой больше нет. Все, что осталось, это дыра в рубашке. — Ох.  
— Персонал гостиницы обнаружил тебя в номере, пока ты спал, и… переусердствовал, — говорит Ди после заминки. Часть его хочет прикоснуться к нему. Все его чувства говорят ему, что Гарри снова жив, жив и здоров, и все же он хочет это почувствовать.  
Гарри еще какое-то время ощупывает грудь, а потом закрывает глаза, будто собирается заснуть. Через секунду он опять их открывает и оглядывается по сторонам.  
— Похоже, мы оттуда ушли.  
Ди ничего не говорит. Естественно, он не мог там остаться. Персонал гостиницы наверняка вызвал шерифа, а Ди не собирался позволять кому-то другому распоряжаться телом Гарри.   
Гарри переводит взгляд со слегка заплесневелого потолка на Ди.  
— Эй, красавчик, — он улыбается, — переживал?  
— Ты бы это видел. Он был абсолютно вне себя. Это было так унизительно, — встревает паразит. Ди со вздохом закрывает глаза.  
Поддавшись порыву, он тянется вперед и касается руки Гарри, такой теплой и живой. Ди смотрит на нее и чувствует, как напряжение отпускает его. По венам Гарри снова бежит человеческая кровь. Жив. Живживживживжив...  
Гарри поворачивает руку и ведет пальцами по бледной ладони Ди.  
— Ты не против, если я тут немного полежу? — со вздохом спрашивает он и добавляет, прикрыв глаза: — Всего чуть-чуть. Можешь даже присоединиться.  
Ди смотрит на диван. Нет, не может.  
— Отдыхай, — говорит он и бросает взгляд на пальца Гарри. Ногти у него до сих пор как у вампира — длинные и острые, — но потеряли свою феноменальную твердость. Когда кончики впиваются в тыльную сторону ладони Ди, то не причиняют никакого вреда.  
У Гарри под кожей Ди чувствует его плоть, кости, вены. Его кровь. Но на этот раз у него не зудят клыки, а горло не сжимается от жажды.  
Гарри — человек, а Ди не испытывает никакого желания испить его крови. Это новое ощущение.  
— Эй, — зовет Гарри, слабо дергая рукой. — Прости, что умер.  
— В этом не было твоей вины, — говорит Ди, отводя взгляд от чужой ладони.  
— Ага. Если тебя ловят во время сна, то это совершенно точно не твоя вина, что ты такой невнимательный, — бормочет паразит. — Тебе нужно было оставаться котом, пухозад.  
Гарри хмурится, не открывая глаз.  
— Точно, — спустя какое-то время говорит он, вспоминая и сразу же расслабляясь. — Кот. Анимаг. Ага.  
Ди рассматривает его лицо, когда Гарри, словно чувствуя, что на него смотрят, открывает глаза.   
— Тебе придется снова поцеловать меня, — дразнит он, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Я заслужил это, чуть не умерев.  
Да? Судя по тому, как Гарри говорит о смерти, он ее ни во что не ставит, она не имеет для него никакого значения. Просто кочка, о которую спотыкаешься во время прогулки.  
Ди думает о том, знает ли Гарри, каким жутким становится его взгляд, когда он говорит о смерти? Знает ли, как отчаянно безнадежно он выглядит?  
Ди опять смотрит на его ладонь, а потом поднимает ее ко рту и целует теплые костяшки. Он чувствует сердце Гарри, которое пытается биться сильнее. Но Гарри еще слишком усталый, его сердце, должно быть, до сих пор заживает.  
— Отдыхай, — говорит Ди.  
— Когда ты делаешь так? — изумленно спрашивает Гарри. — И как, позволь спросить, я теперь должен отдыхать?  
— Могу подсобить, если хочешь, — предлагает паразит. — Усыплю так, что ты даже ничего не почувствуешь.  
— Удобно, — хмыкает Гарри, — но я, пожалуй, воздержусь, — добавляет он. Он смотрит на Ди, чуть сжимая пальцами его ладонь. — Все хорошо.  
Ди слегка кивает, будто не очень-то он с ним согласен, но ничего не говорит.  
Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как… он боялся что-то потерять.  
И ему совсем не нравится это чувство.  
* * *  
Гарри спит, но не мертвым сном, как аристократ, а настоящим, спокойным сном живого человека. Ди наблюдает за ним, зная, что сам должен отдохнуть, но он не может.  
Все, что он хочет делать сейчас, это смотреть, как Гарри дышит.  
— С ним все в порядке, ты же знаешь, — говорит паразит. — Тебе придется снова укусить его и обратить.  
В ответ Ди молчит. Прошло слишком мало времени с прошлого раза, и от самой мысли, что ему нужно будет опять сделать это, в груди что-то сжимается. Он до сих пор помнит вкус его крови, чувствует ее на языке. Живая, острая, словно лезвие, она стекает прямо в глотку. Но дело не только в этом.  
Чистая человеческая кровь.  
Она ни на что не похожа. Синтетическая кровь разработана так, чтобы служить идеальной пищей вампиру, однако в настоящей крови есть то, что нельзя подделать. Порочная всепоглощающая сладость. Она не имеет отношения к самой крови или к тому, что в ней, она этим просто является. Жизнь, настоящую Жизнь, нельзя воспроизвести с помощью техники.  
Это опьяняло. А Гарри, казалось, был бездонным колодцем, переполненный Жизнью. Как только Ди вонзал в него зубы, отпустить его было невозможно.  
Рот Ди наполняется слюной, и он быстро отворачивается от Гарри, от его невозможно сладкой крови. Да, ему придется сделать это снова, иначе Гарри опять впадет в беспамятство. Боже, как же он этого ждет.  
Он избегал этого тысячи лет. Самое большее, что он позволял себе, это впиться в шею монстра, но никогда не трогал людей. Так было до Гарри. Но когда он попробовал, когда узнал, что это такое...  
Насколько просто было бы сотворить подобное с другим человеком? Как легко было бы оправдать себя...  
Паразит, чувствуя поток его мыслей, тихо хмыкает:  
— Это твоя природа. Это старый добрый ген аристократии. Знаешь, может, тебе даже будет легче, если делать это чаще. Синтетическая кровь хороша, но...  
Ди сжимает руку в кулак. Он думает о том, что ничто не заменит настоящее, а потом и вовсе заставляет себя не думать.  
* * *  
Гарри просыпается через несколько часов, явно чувствуя себя лучше. Но при этом и хуже.  
— Где мы? — в замешательстве говорит он, приподнимаясь с дивана и озираясь по сторонам. — Ди?  
— Это заброшенный дом. Я принес тебя сюда, чтобы ты восстановился, — отвечает Ди. — Ты умер.  
— ...ясно, — Гарри трет ладонью лоб. — Я не помню.  
— В тот момент ты спал, и не думаю, что успел проснуться.  
— Нет, я не об этом. Я не помню Смерть, — бормочет Гарри, качая головой. — Неважно. Хех, меня убили во сне. Это почти мило.  
Ди смотрит на него, но потом отводит взгляд. Именно так умерло большинство вампиров. Люди вскрывали их гробы и протыкали им сердца, когда они спали, не имея возможности хоть что-то сделать.  
Вот так сотни и сотни спящих аристократов погибли, когда человечество отправилось требовать свободу у своих, казалось бы, бессмертных повелителей.  
— Ди, — зовет Гарри, — все в порядке?  
— Да, — бросает Ди, вставая. Он идет к окну, занавешенному старым куском ткани, который он нашел этажом выше. Солнце еще не село, но уже клонится к закату. Еще час, может, больше.  
Гарри наблюдает за ним пару минут, а потом тоже встает и подходит к нему.  
— А вот на твоем лице написано совсем другое. В чем дело?  
Ди опять молчит. Смерть, жизнь, бессмертие во всех его аспектах.   
— Он хочет тебя укусить, — вместо Ди отвечает паразит. — Но не хочет этого хотеть. А еще он думает о чем-то ужасно грустном и мрачном. Вампиры, смерть во сне и прочий бред.  
Иногда Ди так хочет просто отрубить себе руку.  
Гарри задумчиво смотрит на него.  
— Плохие воспоминания, да? — спрашивает он и вдруг совершенно бесцеремонно прижимается к нему. Ди закрывает глаза. Даже сквозь плащ и одежду он чувствует рядом эту теплую тяжесть.  
— Ты не обязан, — Гарри касается щекой его плеча. — Я никогда не попрошу тебя, если ты не захочешь.  
Ди со вздохом смотрит вниз. Гарри на целую голову ниже его, а еще очень худой, даже когда здоров. Эта мнимая человеческая слабость пробуждает в Ди хищнические инстинкты.  
Гарри наверняка мог бы уничтожить его одним заклинанием. Ди видел, как он использовал палочку, чтобы поджечь вампира. Это было похоже на яркий день посреди ночи. Видел, как Гарри обезглавил дракона вообще без заклинаний, а великан упал замертво от крохотной красной вспышки. Он знает, что быстрее Гарри и смог бы уклониться, только вот скорость это далеко не все. Много веков назад Гарри выдержал полторы тысячи лет осады. Так долго никто не смог продержаться против Святого Предка.  
Если они будут драться до смерти, Ди не знает, кто победит. Только вот Гарри никогда этого не сделает, потому что не видит в этом смысла. В конце концов… ничто не может его уничтожить. Он никогда на полную не вкладывается в сражение, только если помимо него кто-то еще не подвергается риску. Ди, например. Он был единственной причиной, почему Гарри становился серьезным.  
Зная, что у Гарри есть сила, которую он сознательно не использует, не делает его в глазах Ди менее уязвимым. Даже сейчас он подставляет ему открытую шею, отчего Ди уже почти рычит.  
— Но ты это хочешь, — Ди абсолютно уверен. Гарри не оставляет ему никаких сомнений.  
Гарри улыбается, точно зная, что он делает с Ди.  
— Да, — соглашается он, наклоняя голову ниже. Он стоит так мгновение, позволяя Ди жадно смотреть на бьющийся под кожей пульс, а потом милосердно поднимает голову, пряча шею за волосами. — Но только если этого хочешь и ты.  
— Ты… — Ди замолкает, запнувшись. Паразит хихикает, слишком тихо для человеческого слуха.  
Гарри терпеливо ждет, все так же улыбаясь, пока Ди молча борется с собственной природой.  
Он даже не может сказать себе, что это просто нужно сделать. Да, Гарри снова заболеет, потеряет память, но все же… Он не поэтому прижимается к нему так близко, не поэтому у него так учащенно бьется сердце, отзываясь эхом в ушах Ди. Не поэтому его запах такой томный и опьяняет возбуждением.  
Ди медленно выдыхает и смотрит на Гарри. Тот стоит тихо, уверенно смотря в ответ. Что бы Ди ни предложил, он охотно согласится.  
Ди поднимает руку, касаясь подбородка Гарри, лаская его пальцами. Гарри довольно льнет к его ладони, а потом, когда Ди чуть надавливает на нижнюю часть подбородка, он со сладостной непринужденностью отводит голову в сторону, обнажая шею.   
У Гарри прерывистое дыхание, а сердце бухает в груди так, словно молот бьет по наковальне. Ди почти уверен, что это все специально, потому что Гарри всегда с таким удовольствие выводит его из равновесия. В этот раз он бьет все рекорды.  
Гарри выглядит так аппетитно.  
Ди на секунду стискивает зубы, а потом расслабляет челюсть, позволяя появиться клыкам. Это все еще похоже на поражение в войне, которую он вел веками, но победоносная улыбка Гарри настолько сладкая, что напряжение отпускает. Гарри хочет этого. Хочет так сильно, что это пьянит, как и запах его страсти, как стук его сердца.  
Ди хочет поглотить его. И каждый миг борьбы с этим желанием похож на долгожданную пытку.  
— Ди, — выдыхает Гарри. Его голос тихий, низкий, и делает он это специально. Он закрывает глаза и наклоняет голову чуточку сильнее. Даже без своего дампирского зрения Ди видит трепетание пульса под кожей.  
Одной рукой Ди на мгновение сжимает шею Гарри, а вторую тяжело кладет ему на плечо. Даже если у Гарри и есть палочка, сейчас он уже не сможет сбежать. Ди может просто наклониться и укусить и...  
На то, чтобы остановиться, ему требуются все его силы. Он разворачивает Гарри лицом к себе, чуть откидывает его голову назад, и в тот момент, когда глаза Гарри в удивлении распахиваются, он его целует.  
Он знает, что это странно. Все тело застывает струной от напряжения, а жажда оставить Поцелуй настолько огромна, что кровь буквально кипит от ярости и отчаяния. Губы Ди совсем не мягкие, и ему не удается сдержать рык в попытке унять желания тела. А Гарри...  
Гарри в его хватке на секунду замирает, а потом у него словно подкашиваются ноги — Ди приходится держать его, чтобы он не упал. Гарри вдруг резко хватает его за воротник плаща, прижимая Ди к себе со всей силы и стонет в его губы, превращая этот неловкий поцелуй в нечто большее, реальное.  
Настоящий Поцелуй должен был быть лучше, и Ди до сих пор жаждет крови больше того, что Гарри, может, хотел бы ему дать. Но вдруг оказывается, что губы Гарри так волнующе прекрасно умеют уговаривают. И Ди поддается этой настойчивости, понимая, что совсем не против.  
Он никогда особо не интересовался плотскими удовольствиями — двойственность его натуры всегда делала это слишком трудным и рискованным. Человека он в любой момент мог укусить, а вампир мог укусить его самого. В случае Гарри может произойти и то, и то, только вот это не так.  
Гарри тихо постанывает, обнимает Ди за плечи, пальцами тянет волосы. Это не так приятно, как его кровь, но все равно хорошо. Это сокровенная близость, не такая примитивная и более нежная. Гарри целует его снова и снова, до тех пор, пока рот Ди не становится влажным и теплым, пока какое-то застарелое напряжение где-то внутри не ослабляет свою хватку.  
Ди выдыхает в поцелуй и чувствует, как клыки притупляются.  
— Ди, — шепчет Гарри, положив ладони Ди на шею, а мягкими теплыми губами коснувшись его прохладной щеки. — Что это было?  
— Просто позволь мне, — говорит Ди, опять пытаясь найти губами его губы. Краем глаза он видит крохотный кусочек его шеи.  
— Позволить тебе что, Ди? — спрашивает Гарри. — Что ты хочешь? Скажи прямо.  
Ди на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Их лица так близко сейчас. Так тепло, так все слишком, и он не знает, чего именно хочет. Наверно, он не хочет так сильно хотеть его крови. Не хочет быть таким монстром.  
— Тебя, — наконец-то говорит Ди.  
У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, когда он смеется, чуть отстраняясь.  
— Ну, это и правда прямо, — нежно говорит он, беря в ладони лицо Ди. Много, слишком много. Вот они, его запястья, совсем рядом, вены пульсируют.  
— Дай этому идиоту передохнуть, пухозад, — фыркает паразит где-то рядом с плечом Гарри, там, где Ди сжал пальцами его рубашку. — Для него это немного перебор.  
— Хм? — с интересом мычит Гарри. Его глаза при этом почти сияют, и рук он не убирает. Подбородок, щеки. Его запястья, его кровь. — Оу, ну привет, — мурлычет он, нажимая указательным пальцем на уголок губ Ди, ведя по всей длине его клыка.  
— Гарри, — бормочет Ди. Он чувствует себя пьяным.  
Гарри облизывает губы и опять прижимается. Это уже не поцелуй. Это что-то невозможно лучше и хуже одновременно. Ди стонет, едва ли не задыхаясь, и открывает рот. В то же самое мгновение Гарри наклоняется и намеренно режет язык о его клык. И тут же оказывается прижатым к стене. Ди буквально заглатывает его язык, чувствуя вкус крови, тяжелой, восхитительной, наполненной адреналином. Вкус его возбуждения почти убивает.  
Рык Ди даже для его собственных ушей далек от человеческого. Он сосет язык Гарри, отчаянно вылизывая тонкий порез. Гарри стонет, прижатый сладострастным монстром, а потом беззаботно смеется.  
— Ты… — Ди пытается что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слов на такое безрассудство.  
— Да, я, — ухмыляется Гарри, довольно устраиваясь на бедре Ди, которое тот даже не заметил, как просунул между чужих ног. Гарри улыбается немного дико и беспечно, прижимаясь к Ди еще сильнее. — Совершенно точно я.  
Ди смотрит на него, опираясь одним локтем на стену позади головы Гарри, а затем опускает взгляд ниже. Он возбужден не так сильно, как Гарри, но если все так и продолжится, то это всего лишь вопрос времени. И все может пойти очень хорошо или же очень плохо.  
Ди сглатывает и пытается успокоиться, но когда Гарри облизывает губы все еще кровоточащим языком, спокойствие летит к чертям. Он со всей силы вминает его в себя, ловя ртом его губы, а Гарри смеется от восторга, обхватив Ди руками за плечи и крепче сжав бедра.  
— Я мог навредить тебе, — рычит Ди.  
— Мне все равно, — полузадушенно выдыхает Гарри. — Ну правда, Ди, что такого ужасного могло случиться?  
Безумие, настоящее безумие. Ди протягивает руку, чтобы удобнее устроить Гарри на своей ноге. Гарри опять хрипло смеется, откидывает голову назад, касаясь стены, а телом прижимаясь невозможно близко. И вот взгляду Ди вновь открывается его беззащитная шея.  
Ди резко отворачивается, опускает голову, лбом утыкаясь в стену рядом с головой Гарри. Всего на секунду он замирает, пытаясь игнорировать стук его крови, близость сонной артерии. Так нестерпимо близко...  
— Ди. — Гарри обхватывает его руками за шею, пытаясь притянуть к себе. — Ну же.  
— Не сейчас, — опять рычит Ди, когда каждая клеточка его тела кричит обратное. — Потом.  
— М-м, — мычит Гарри, ерзая. — Наверно, стоит сменить позицию, — предлагает он со смешком. — Эта, кажется, для тебя немного проблематична.  
Ди почти фыркает. Проблематична, точно. Какое-то время он просто дышит. Подхватив Гарри второй рукой, он тянет его от стены.  
— Нет, — хрипит он, когда Гарри собирается удобнее обнять его руками. Так его шея оказалась бы еще ближе.  
— Ну тогда я упаду, — смеется Гарри, но все-таки немного отстраняется. Он смотрит на Ди совершенно хулиганским взглядом, в котором горит желание. — Хей, — зовет он и вдруг целует, игнорируя все трудности Ди. Его рот все еще пропитан жизнью и кровью.  
Приходится постараться, чтобы дойти вместе с Гарри до дивана и при этом сесть на него, а не упасть. В итоге Гарри, оседлав бедра Ди, оказывается у него на коленях. И это все еще слишком близко для того, чтобы просто успокоиться, но Ди не уверен, что может его сейчас отпустить.  
Гарри ухмыляется ему сверху вниз. Его рот красный, припухший и влажный.   
— Так как ты меня хочешь? — спрашивает он, медленно толкаясь бедрами. Ди вынужден развести ноги немного шире, чтобы его узкие штаны что-нибудь ему не придушили.  
Ди молча смотрит на него в ответ, а потом тянется к его рубашке. К счастью, Гарри перестает елозить, позволяя Ди расстегнуть все пуговицы, всё это время наблюдая за ним, наблюдая за его руками. Ногти у Ди острые, как у вампира.  
Прямо сейчас… прямо сейчас он лучше вампира?  
Ди стягивает с Гарри рубашку к запястьям, обнажая его плечи. У него на теле нет и следа от прошлой дыры. Кожа совершенная, идеальная. Бледно-розовая и такая живая.  
Гарри тихо вздыхает, когда Ди медленно ведет ладонью по его телу от плеча по груди и до талии, живому и теплому. Теплому и внутри, и снаружи.  
— Хочу тебя, — наконец-то говорит Ди, разглядывая его живот и грудь, которые подрагивают от прерывистого дыхания Гарри.  
— Я у тебя есть, — Гарри хрипло шепчет. — Я прямо здесь.  
— Нет, — говорит Ди, поднимая глаза. — Я хочу тебя.  
Гарри замирает, а потом на него очень медленно опускается осознание. Выражение его лица смягчается, а губы растягиваются в нежной, ласковой улыбке. И он целует Ди. Хоть ранка на языке уже закрылась, во рту все равно есть привкус крови. Клыки у Ди до сих пор длинные, но язык Гарри он ими не режет.  
— Я здесь, — говорит Гарри. На этот раз он серьезен. — И я никуда не уйду, Ди.  
— Хех, — уж слишком довольно хмыкает паразит.  
Ди предпочитает его проигнорировать, вместо этого приникая к губам Гарри, который с наслаждением отвечает ему. Улыбнувшись, он немного отстраняется, держа в руках волшебную палочку.  
— Не бойся, — шепчет он, и через мгновение они оба оказываются обнажены, а вещи аккуратной стопкой сложены рядом.  
Гарри немного откидывается назад, небрежно опуская палочку на пол, и шарит глазами по открывшейся картине. Ди под ним будто вибрирует от ощущения голой кожи Гарри на своих бедрах, от его веса, который лишь ближе прижимает их друг к другу.  
— Мерлин, ты нереальный, — шепчет Гарри дрожащим от жара голосом. Он тянется к Ди теплыми руками и жадно гладит его по груди. — Я могу просто тебя съесть. Ты выглядишь восхитительно.  
— Хм, — мычит Ди и тоже обхватывает Гарри за талию, медленно ведет пальцами вверх и вниз. Гарри такой худой, что Ди без особых усилий может сломать его. Почти страшно от того, как же сильно ему нравится эта мысль.  
Гарри сильнее прижимается к нему грудью и провокационно медленно толкается бедрами, вырисовывая круги.  
— О, — выдыхает он где-то рядом с щекой Ди. — О, это намного лучше всего, что я представлял. И я не солгу, сказав, что представлял я очень много.  
— Ага, мы знаем, — встревает паразит. — Иногда мы это даже слышали.  
— Надо найти способ тебя отключить, — говорит Гарри и сжимает ладонью левую руку Ди, который кончиками пальцев водит по спине Гарри, там где подрагивает вена, сладко отзываясь на любое прикосновение. — Ты тут третий лишний. Уйди.  
— Увы, — ухмыляется паразит. — Знаешь, мы слишком сильно связаны. Я ему как правая рука.  
— Я бы оценил этот каламбур, но… — Гарри замолкает, подавившись вздохом. Он смотрит на Ди сверху вниз, и тот тоже поднимает глаза. Улыбаясь, Гарри немного смещается, чтобы встать на колени и чуть шире расставить ноги.  
— Да знаю я, когда мне не рады, — бормочет паразит и наконец-то исчезает в ладони, которая вновь становится гладкой.  
Ди кладет руку Гарри на бедро, а затем ведет ее назад к округлой мягкости. Сквозь кожу он чувствует биение пульса, эхом пронизывающее дрожащее разгоряченное тело. Но это все даже отдаленно не может сравниться с жаром и напряжением ануса, который почти вибрирует от прилива крови, когда Ди касается его кончиками пальцев.  
— Да, — вырывается у Гарри, когда Ди вдруг останавливается. — Да, да, да.  
Медленно выдохнув, Ди толкается пальцами в сухой, тесный жар. Гарри немного откидывает голову назад, слегка морщась, и судорожно глотает ртом воздух, дернув бедрами. Ди пристально смотрит на него, медленно двигая пальцами и чувствуя, как напряженные мышцы расслабляются, открываясь сильнее.  
У Гарри раскраснелись щеки, на лбу выступила испарина, а в уголках глаз скопились соленые капли. Он выглядит по-настоящему живым, человечным и слишком вкусным. Настолько, что Ди требуется целая секунда, чтобы заметить боль и дискомфорт у Гарри на лице, хоть он, видимо, и пытается это игнорировать.  
— Слишком сухо, — хрипло говорит Ди, облизывая губы. — Я делаю тебе больно.  
— Ох, да Мерлина же ради, — скулит Гарри и опять берет свою узловатую палочку. — Руку, — командует он дрожащим голосом. Ди подчиняется. Спустя мгновение вся его ладонь оказывается наполненной полупрозрачной густой жидкостью, которая уже готова лениво утечь сквозь пальцы. — Вот.  
Гарри отбрасывает палочку в сторону, на коленях придвигается ближе к Ди и мягко толкается бедрами вперед, касаясь его живота.  
— А теперь смажь меня и трахни, пока мы тут не состарились.   
Ди молча смотрит на него в ответ.  
— Ну же, Ди, — Гарри опять скулит, немного нервно оглаживая его плечи. — Сейчас. Пожалуйста. Это буквально убивает меня.  
Ди со вздохом качает головой. То, как Гарри стонет, когда он снова засовывает пальцы, на этот раз полностью смазанные чем-то скользким и вязким, настолько сладкие, что компенсируют глупые шутки, а восхитительная тугость его тела определенно перекрывает все.  
— М-м-м, да, — бормочет Гарри и сам насаживается на пальцы. Он судорожно дышит, обхватив шею Ди, прогибается в спине, притискиваясь ближе. — Да, да, да… нгх… да...  
Ди издает едва заметный смешок и трется щекой о щеку Гарри, словно подталкивая. Гарри слегка отстраняется, поворачивая голову и утягивает губы Ди в поцелуй. Он весь дрожит, сжимается жадно и беспощадно, а руки опять блуждают по телу Ди, оглаживая плечи и грудь, обхватывают талию и опускаются ниже.  
— Блять, даже здесь ты восхитительный, — стонет Гарри, разрывая поцелуй, и смотрит вниз. С горящими глазами он берет член Ди обеими руками и медленно ведет по нему пальцами. — Почему ты идеальный везде? Святый Мерлин...  
Ди что-то неразборчиво хмыкает, облизывая губы. Тело Гарри сжимается вокруг его пальцев, не переставая подрагивать. И он думает, что сможет делать так вечно, просто вытягивая из него эти горячие стоны, при этом заставляя его сердце так восхитительно биться, когда он касается нужного места.  
Палочка Гарри всего на мгновение вновь появляется в его ладони, а потом оказывается беспечно отброшена. И Гарри теперь уже скользкими пальцами гладит член Ди. Вверх-вниз.   
— Черт, у тебя потрясающий самоконтроль, — мурлычет Гарри и наклоняется ближе. — Хочешь вытащить свои пальцы, чтобы я мог засунуть туда кое-что другое?  
— Не уверен, — признается Ди, аккуратно надавливая на простату и наслаждаясь крупной дрожью, от которой содрогается все тело Гарри. Довольно хмыкнув, он делает так снова, чтобы еще раз испытать этот трепет.  
— Ну же, Ди, — стонет Гарри. — Я смотрел, как ты скачешь на лошади семь гребаных лет. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько фантазий я посвятил твоему главному достоинству?  
Ди издает легкий смешок, вытаскивая пальцы.  
— Бесстыжий, — бормочет он.  
— Целиком и полностью, — смеется Гарри и делает глубокий вдох. Ди немного откидывается на спинку дивана, кладя руки на его худые ноги. Гарри переминается пару секунд, а потом плавно опускается на его член.  
Ди требуется приложить огромное усилие, чтобы не вонзить когти в его бедра, потому что ощущения от пальцев с этим точно не сравнить. Тело Гарри пульсирует, а узкий проход так сильно сжимает Ди, что это просто слишком. Ди выдыхает, чувствуя, как удлиняются клыки, и Гарри почти мурлычет, опускаясь до самого конца.  
— Идеально, — зажмурившись, шепчет Гарри. — Ах, это… абсолютно идеально.  
Ди сжимает руки в кулаки и вновь разжимает, не зная, что делать. Часть его хочет погрузиться в горячее тело и остаться так навсегда. Другая часть хочет сломать его, заставить дрожать. В его мысли врывается безумный стук сердца Гарри, окружая его, наполняя до тех пор, пока он не может слышать ничего другого. И то, как Гарри лихорадочно сжимается, двигая бедрами и заставляя Ди глубоко дышать от накатывающего удовольствия, тоже не помогает думать.  
— Ах, да, именно так… — шепчет Гарри, улыбаясь ему. Его глаза полны наслаждения и удовольствия. — Ты… идеальный. Я бы сказал, что это нечестно, но если учитывать, где я сижу, то у меня нет абсолютно никаких возражений.  
Ди смотрит на него, улыбающегося и шутящего над ним, и вдруг замирает, осознавая, что именно он делает, что вообще происходит. Он даже не может сосчитать годы, прошедшие с тех пор, как он в последний раз лежал в постели, но даже тогда не было такого. Не было этого тепла и полного чистого счастья. Казалось, тогда все тонуло в страхе и разочаровании.  
Улыбка Гарри становится мягче, когда он обхватывает чуть влажными ладонями лицо Ди. Ди знает, что когда рычит, его клыки удлиняются, а лицо искажается, но Гарри все равно целует его, постанывая от удовольствия.  
— А теперь по поводу твоего главного достоинства, — дразнит Гарри, а Ди качает головой, целуя его в ответ. — Ди? — спрашивает Гарри и опять оказывается утянут в поцелуй. Третий, четвертый. — Ди, что… м-м-м...  
— Ты невероятный, — бормочет Ди, целуя его снова и снова, пока Гарри не перестает спорить, а спазм в горле не отпускает.  
Кажется, Гарри все понимает, потому что он нежно гладит Ди по волосам, пока тот отчаянно пожирает его рот, стараясь не думать ни о чем, и ничего не чувствовать, кроме губ Гарри.  
— Тише, тише, — бормочет Гарри, когда Ди наконец-то отстраняется, утыкаясь ему в шею и загнанно дыша. На этот раз жажда крови в его сознании уступает первое место чему-то другому. — Все хорошо, хорошо.  
Ди вздрагивает и прячет лицо у Гарри на груди. Он держит его за талию и просто дышит им. Гарри запутывается пальцами в его волосах, что-то тихо мурлыча под нос, легко и непринужденно.  
— У нас есть все время мира, — говорит он.  
Впервые такие перспективы совсем не пугают Ди.


End file.
